


Colours

by phantastictronnor



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantastictronnor/pseuds/phantastictronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you're seeing black and white<br/>so i'll paint you a clear blue sky<br/>without you i am colorblind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

TROYE

6:00am  
Waking up to the blaring beeps of an alarm is nothing out of the ordinary, but that didn't make it any better to experience. I quickly slammed my hand on to the snooze button and snuggled back up in my comforter. I had to be at school in an hour, but I just wanted to take my time on getting out of bed. This was the worst part of the day, no coffee to wake me up until I made the mile long walk to the Starbucks on the college campus. Knowing I would be late to my lecture if I didn't get up now, I rolled out of bed and slowly made my way into the bathroom. 

7:00am  
"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" I heard a light, yet relatively deep voice say from the counter a few steps away. I kept my head down and my headphones in as I made my way up to the register where the voice had come from.  
"Um, one grande Carmel Macchiato please." I said quietly before pulling out a $5 bill and handing it to the man. While I was waiting for the change, I finally took a moment to glance around at the nearly empty coffee shop.  
"Name?" The barista asked, seemingly nervous because he was interrupting whatever I was doing on my phone. I actually wasn't doing anything, just pretending to type a message to a 'friend' so I didn't seem like a loner.   
"Sorry what?" I said, finally looking up from the device clutched tightly in my hands.   
The sight before me was something I never saw coming. As I met eyes with the adorable barista, color exploded everywhere in sight. Where before it was all shades of black and white, reds and blues and yellows and every other color took its place. I couldn't help but look at everything surrounding me, a smile erupting onto my face at the amazing new images I was seeing. I looked back at the man in front of me to see his eyes wide and a small smile on his lips.   
I worried that he wasn't reacting because he wasn't experiencing the same thing. Maybe this was one of those rare cases where my soul mate had another soul mate that was a better match. What if he was trying to come up with a way to met me down softly without hurting my feelings. Then I remembered that he had asked me a question.  
"Troye. The name is Troye." I said, looking him directly in his eyes. The eyes that gave me the ability to see this new way of life. The eyes that I hoped I would be able to see every morning when I woke up. The eyes that gave me this sudden burst of happiness. He nodded and then walked away to start making my drink. I checked the time on my phone to see that I needed to leave as soon as possible, and then started nervously shifting as I grew impatient waiting for my drink.   
If there was one thing I hated most in this world, it would be drawing attention to myself. Whether it be the attention of two people or an entire crowd, I didn't like it one bit. Being late to class, walking in the door while everyone had already started the lesson, would surely draw more attention to me than I could handle.   
"One grande Carmel Macchiato for Troye!" The barista called from the counter as I walked up to collect my drink.   
"Thank you, for the drink I mean. And for the whole seeing color now thing, yeah, that's pretty cool too I guess." I stuttered, getting lost in his eyes.   
I heard a snort from behind me as a group of boys around my age walked into the store. I turned around to look at them, my eyes going wide as I saw who it was.  
"What's up gay boy?" Kyle said as he walked in with his group of friends. Well, not really friends. They just followed him around with smirks on their faces and laughed at everything he said. They were less of actual friends and more of just followers.   
"Hi Kyle." I muttered before quickly grabbing my drink and rushing out the door.  
"See you in class gay boy!" Kyle shouted right as the door closed behind me.  
I turned to see my soul mate staring back at me and I gave him a glance of apology before rushing off to class, hoping I would make it in time.

4:00pm  
"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" I heard a familiar voice say as the bell on the door jingled slightly.  
"Troye." I barely heard as my soul mate whispered it. It seemed like he had grown comfortable, and I wondered how many times he had said it since 7 o'clock this morning.   
"Hi. I'm, uh, super sorry about earlier. I had class and I didn't want to be late cause you know how people always stare at you if you're late and it makes me nervous and I really didn't want to be nervous but I totally forgot to get your number of something but only if you want cause I figured you might want it because we're kinda soul mates right?" I rambled.   
"Sorry." I said quickly after my long paragraph.   
"Don't apologize Troye, I totally get it. Those dudes were horrible that came in and nobody deserves to have to feel the way that you do. I'm really sorry you have to go through that." The man said with a sad smile on his face.   
"Connor." He said suddenly after what felt like a few minutes staring into each others' eyes.  
"Huh?"   
"Connor. My name's Connor. Well, Connor Franta actually." He said nervously. He was playing with his hands and it was actually the cutest thing I had ever seen. He looked so adorable and I just wanted to pull him into a hug, but that would be weird.  
"Wait, you're Connor Franta? But that's the really smart guy in my math class that my teacher always calls on. There's no way we've been in a class together for six months and not ever looked at each other!" I was so confused about how that could happen. Maybe he was playing a trick on me. Yeah, it had to have been a prank.  
"Well, it's not that we haven't looked at each other, it's just that we've never looked each other in the eyes. Which can be easy when all you do is sit in the corner listening to music and writing in that notebook of yours." My hand immediately went to my bag where the notebook sat. How did he know about that? What if he saw what I put in it?   
"Oh." was all I could get out of my mouth.  
"Anyways, I'm off in about an hour to go to that math class we just so happen to have together so would you mind joining me on my treacherous journey down the block?"   
"Why of course, Connor Franta."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS DIDNT GO HOW I WANTED AT FIRST OKAY BUT IT'S ALL GOOD RIGHT? RIGHT.  
> ALSO THE ENDING IS THE WORST THING EVER BUT OH WELL I DONT CAREEEEE


End file.
